


The Songbirds Last Flight

by KatiedidLikeCrazy



Series: The Songbird!Verse [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Songbird!Verse, noir!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiedidLikeCrazy/pseuds/KatiedidLikeCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis, a songbird, has been caught red handed. She disobeyed a summoning from Loki Odinson, one of the cities most infamous crime bosses, to whom she is indebted to. She tries to run, but can she really escape 'The Trickster'? A Tasertricks Drabble that has spun into an entire universe in the making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Songbirds Last Flight

In the corner of the dim smoke filled club, Darcy found that she could still make out the smug smirk on Loki’s face. She was caught red handed. ‘Well, that was fast’ she thought to herself. Still the show must go on, as they say. So, she tried her best to give a convincing performance, even with Loki looking over her like a wolf in hunt.  
To her utter dismay, the end of the last song came far too quickly for her liking. After the last notes left her throat, she took a slight bow, and exited stage left before any of the other band members had even put down their instruments. She had hoped beyond hope that she could slip out the back before Loki could manage to follow.  
She quickly stepped into the dressing room, closed the door behind her, and braced the door with the chair from the vanity. Quickly making for her purse and coat, she began digging frantically into her purse for her keys.  
Come to find out, they were nowhere to be found, and she knew for certain that that is where she had left them before going out on stage. Things started flying as Darcy began to search for the keys in a panicked whirl of chaos, for she knew that every second she wasted looking for them was time Loki had to find her. However, when she heard his dark patronizing chuckle behind her, she knew the jig was up. She had been a fool all along thinking she could outwit The Trickster himself.  
Darcy slowly turned on her heels to face him, where he was seated not five feet from her, and in the damn chair that she had previously used to barricade the door behind him. And from his long elegant gloved fingers dangled her car keys.  
”Looking for these?” he said holding them out for her, but she knew better then to move one single inch toward him. “I admit that I was quite cross with you upon learning of your disobedience.” he said pocketing her keys. “But imagine my surprise and delight upon learning what you were actually doing here.”  
He stood up, prowled over to her, circling her like the wolf in sheep’s clothing he was. Coming to stand behind her, Loki took one hand, pressed it gently to her stomach, and coaxed her back into his chest.  
“I never imagined you could look quite as divine as you do tonight, just as I never in my wildest dreams thought you could sing so sweetly.” he said as he swept her hair to one side, softly pressing his lips to her neck, and grinning wolfishly. “My - little - songbird.” he crooned. “I simply can not wait to make you sing for me,” He came about to face her, took her chin in his fingers, forcing her to look up at him, and added roughly. “Only - For - Me.”  
And before Darcy could wrench herself free, and say something that would most likely result in a painful slap, his lips came crashing down onto hers in an almost brutal kiss.


End file.
